The Life and Times of: Gin Ichimaru
by Baxter54132
Summary: Haven't you always wondered what Gin did as he grew up. I don't mean the big things like saving Rangiku and betraying the soul society. I mean little everyday things that sometimes might slip your mind. Act 3: Gin's Regret is up! Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: Must Have Food!

I can't think of something to say…

This is a little different than what I normally do but I like doing different things.

R and R

Warning: Yes! This is written in play style (Name: talk, _action_)

Disclaimer: Gin Ichimaru belongs to Tite Kubo. He made his life, not me.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

**Prologue (1893, Gin's childhood)**

_It is early morning and the sun is still resting over the horizon. In the middle of the Rukongai life is tough. Every scrap of food must be fought for and every bit of land must be protected. In the midst of the chaos we see a young boy who has recently rescued a young girl from her sure death. Right now the boy and girl are peacefully sleeping. The sun pokes over the horizon and wakes the boy. Gin's eyes flicker open. Gin is a small boy with white hair. He is dressed in rags._

Gin: _sits up_ Hey Rangiku… Hey! Its time to get up. _He nudges her shoulder _Come on! Do you want to miss out on breakfast.

_Rangiku grumbles but gradually gets up. She is a girl who was blessed at birth. (A/N: I hope I don't need to explain how lol) She was also given high spiritual pressure. She is dressed in rags similar to Gin's but she is eager to move forward._

Rangiku: All right I'm up.

Gin: _grins widely _Good. We are going to have to steal breakfast so you need to be wide-awake.

Rangiku: Huh? Steal?

Gin: Yep! Follow me. _Gin rises and starts to walk away. Rangiku scrambles to her feet and follows him down a narrow alleyway._

Rangiku: What are we going to steal?

Gin: _turns his head back to answer_ Apples.

Rangiku: What's that?

Gin: _chuckles _Oh you'll see.

_They walk along in silence until they come across a stand filled with a large assortment of fruits and vegetables. The stand owner eyes the two of them with a knowing stare. Gin smirks back at the man and turns so his back is too the vendor._

Gin: Here is the plan, you go and distract the vendor while I take the apples.

Rangiku: _confused_ How do I do that?

Gin: You grab something of course. Then you run as fast as you can, but make sure he is following you.

Rangiku: Okay! _Rangiku approaches the stand, avoiding eye contact with the vendor. She glances back and Gin shoots her a thumbs up. Quickly she grabs the nearest item, which happens to be an orange, and sprints off down the road. She hears a "hey!" behind her. Rangiku and the Vendor run off set. Once they are gone Gin turns to the audience and lets out a laugh and shows off his infamous smirk. Then he turns, grabs four apples off of the stand, and runs off of set._

**Later that morning**

_Gin is on the stage sitting in his home staring at the apples. He is trying to decide whether to eat them or not. Before he can decide Rangiku walks in, proudly holding her orange._

Rangiku: Hey Gin, I got us an orange too!

Gin: _jumps up, startled_ Cool. That's awesome. I got us each two apples.

Rangiku: Great.

_They sit down and start munching on their food. Once they are done Gin stands up and looks up at the sun. He puts one hand behind his head and smiles cheesely._

Gin: Hey Rangiku…

Rangiku: Yea?

Gin: I have to go. I'll be back soon though.

Rangiku: Where are you going?

Gin: I can't tell you. Sorry…

Gin runs off of the stage. Rangiku sits there staring at where he once was.

Rangiku: _to herself_ That's weird, I wonder where he is going. Oh well…_ she lays down onto her back and stares at the sky _I might as well trust him since he is my only friend.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

I think this is going to be a good story. Even though this chapter was a little short I thought it was pretty cool.

Anyways I have a poll up on my homepage and it has been neglected. I plan on taking the winner seriously so please check it out and vote.

Also, Review!


	2. Act 1: Gin's New Squad

Thank you reviewers!!

I'm posting a lot in these next few days because finals are only a week away!

Warning: This is in play format.

Disclaimer: As much as I love Gin and everyone else, they will never be mine. I am not creative enough to come up with such cool characters.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

**Act 1 Scene 1 (1903)**

_Graduation is here and done for the seniors of the soul reaper academy. When a student graduates they are assigned a squad. Gin Ichimaru has been placed into the fifth squad under captain Aizen. Now he waits patiently in the main hallway of squad five. The door across from Gin swings open and the boy steps into the room. Inside the room a long line of men awaits the boy's arrival. Gin bows his head to the man in the white haori._

Gin: It is an honor to meet you captain Aizen.

Aizen: Rise young one, the honor is all mine. You went through the academy in just one short year so when I found out you were going to be in my squad I was overjoyed. I still am.

Gin: _rises_ Thank you sir, I just want to prove myself

Aizen: of course _motions towards line_ this is the squad, you can meet them later. Right now I would like to see you in my office. We have to have a private discussion.

Gin: _nods politely_ Yes I would also like to discuss something with you.

_Aizen nods at his lieutenant and swiftly exits the room. Gin follows and a smirk spreads across his face. The lieutenant feels a small shudder run down his spine as he watches the boy. Once they are gone he releases the squad._

**Scene End**

---------------------------------------------

**Act 1 Scene 2**

_Aizen's office is a warm, bright room, the walls are painted off- white and a calligraphy scroll hands on a wall. It reads 'Always Try Your Hardest'. Some flowers sit on the corner of his desk. Other than that the room is empty except for a desk, two chairs, and some papers. Aizen and Gin enter the office. Aizen sits down at his desk and Gin stops by the entrance._

Aizen: sit.

_Gin sits._

Aizen: you first. What did you want to talk about?

Gin: _sighs his grin slides off of his face for a moment._ I want to be strong. No… I want to be the strongest. Will you train me?

Aizen: _chuckling_ Well well, such a big command coming from such a little guy. Tell me this, do you have any friends?

Gin: Only one… _looks away awkwardly_

Aizen: What is his name?

Gin: _reluctantly_ Matsumoto Rangiku.

Aizen: Oh it's a girl!

Gin:_ waves his hands around with a tint of red on his cheeks_ No not like that! She was my first and only friend.

Aizen: You've got guts. Tell you what… I'll make sure that your friend Rangiku gets into a good squad. Okay?

Gin: _grins _Thank you!

Aizen: Your welcome. But Gin… I don't do things for free. Clears throat How would you like to start your training with a tope secret mission?

Gin: sure.

Aizen: After this we can talk about your seat.

_Aizen hands Gin a mission scroll. Gin reads it quietly to himself. He looks up, shocked._

Gin: I have to kill the third seat of squad five?

Aizen: don't question your orders. Do you want your friend to get hurt? If you want her to stay safe then you will do as I say.

Gin: Yes sir…

Aizen: Very good. You are dismissed.

_Gin leaves_

Aizen: You can come out now. I don't believe the boy spotted you.

_Aizen turns to grin evilly at a young man who is crouching in the shadows. Tosen stands up and steps into the middle of the room_

Tosen: Do you think he will join us?

Aizen: _scribbles something onto a piece of paper_ I think he will

**Scene End**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Act 1 Scene 3**

_A few hours after receiving his mission, Gin completes it and assassinates the third seat. Immediately he feels horrible. He flees from the scene of the crime and goes to hide in the gardens. What he doesn't know is that Rangiku is in the garden looking at all of the flowers because there was an early release at the academy today. Gin runs into the garden just as Rangiku takes a huge intake of air. She doesn't notice him and looks around happily. Gin ducks behind a plant and waits for his moment to come out._

Rangiku: Ahh, its so nice out today. I can't believe they let us leave school three hours early it is just so awesome. Sits down on bench Only one problem… I can't find Gin anywhere. I'm worried for him, they say that the third seat in his squad was killed, what if he is targeted and hurt.

Gin:_ steps out from behind bush_ You worry too much Ran-chan. I would never allow myself to be caught up in that kind of situation.

Rangiku: _glares at Gin_ Hey! Don't scare me like that! Why shouldn't I be nervous? There is danger around every corner when people are killing their own allies for no reason.

Gin: Now Ran-chan you don't know that the killer had no reason. What if the third seat was in the way of that guys plan? Even if he liked him then he still would have to kill him to advance in his evil little world.

Rangiku: I know… but what if your in the way of his plans. You improve so rapidly, what if your progress scares him and he tries to kill you?

Gin: Then I will destroy him first!

Rangiku: okay… Are you strong enough though?

Gin: Not at the moment no but don't worry Ran-chan because someday I will be.

Rangiku: ok…

_Awkward Pause_

Rangiku: Want to see my new dorm this year?

Gin: Sure!

Gin and Rangiku leave the garden

**Scene End**

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

That concludes Act 1

I think this story is coming along very nicely even though it is taking a different path then I originally intended for it.

Review!


	3. Act 2: Rangiku's Graduation

School is over!!!!

I love the summer, it is so nice outside and everyone is happier.

Disclaimer: I have an utmost respect for Tite Kubo because I could never create what he created. Bleach is all his.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Act 2 Scene 1

_A few years have passes and a certain special time is once again upon the soul society. With another year over and graduation preparations completed all that is left for Rangiku Matsumoto to do is to walk across the stage and receive her squad assignment. Things are never that easy though and Gin is here to make Rangiku's graduating day one she will never forget._

_The setting is at graduation. All of the speeches have been given and now roll is being called. Gin is nowhere to be found, Rangiku stands in line patiently, waiting for her turn._

Man on stage: Next we have Samuel Mackie…

Audience: Wooh!

Rangiku: _fidgeting, appears to be giving self a small, quiet pep talk._

Man on stage: _clears throat to silence audience_ Next we have Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku is graduating with straight A's so give her a hand.

Audience: Wooh! Yay!

Rangiku: _gulps. Walks onto stage._

_The man shakes Rangiku's hand. He grabs a wrapped up diploma and hands it to the nervous teen. She smiles and takes the diploma with a shaky hand. She walks across the stage to give the headmaster a hug. Above her Rangiku hears a creaking sound._

Rangiku: _puzzled_ what is that sound?

_Rangiku glances up just in time to see the green goop as it falls down onto her head. She moves out of the way but forgets to warn the unsuspecting head master. The goop lands on him with a satisfying plop._

Headmaster: What is this stuff

Rangiku: Uh… I think it is green goop sir.

Headmaster: Did you know about this?

Rangiku: No! No I didn't sir.

Headmaster: I demand an explanation!

_Rangiku looks upward to the catwalk to try to locate the person who dumped the goop. She sees a shadow looming above her but can't make out the person's face. The man turns to get off the catwalk when Rangiku notices the smirk spread across his face._

Rangiku: _gasps_ I think it was an underclassmen. Probably one of those annoying guys who doesn't like me because I wouldn't date them. Don't worry about it sir, I will handle everything.

Headmaster: Yes, see that this is taken care of. Walks away to get towel

Man on stage: Umm… are we okay to continue?

Headmaster: Yes we are

Man on stage: Okay, next we have…

_The graduation service then continues and goes on and on for a very long time._

**Scene End**

--------------------------------------------------

**Act 2 Scene 2**

_Graduation is finally over and all of the graduates can go home. At the moment they are saying their final goodbyes to all of their senior friends outside of the graduation arena. One person is sorely missed. Rangiku Matsumoto disappeared after graduation had ended. No one had seen her since. Rangiku's closest classmate Hisagi is running around and weaving through the crowd looking for his friend. Eventually the mass of students and proud parents break away and leave a confused Hisagi behind. He glances left and right, shrugs, and walks off set._

_Rangiku and Gin walk onto the set. Gin is carrying a box and is grinning from ear to ear. He smirks at the flustered Rangiku. Rangiku has her eyes closed and is looking for the right words to start their conversation._

Rangiku: Gin…

Gin: Yes?

Rangiku: _closes eyes and takes a deep breath_ How could you do that? You baka!! If I hadn't covered for you then you would have lost your position in the court guard squads.

Gin: _nonchalantly_ I was never worried.

Rangiku: You should be grateful that I moved or you would be a dead man.

Gin: Yea right you wouldn't kill me.

Rangiku: I don't have to prove anything to you.

Gin: Oh?

Rangiku: I'm a member of the 10th squad now, I don't need your protection!

Gin: Alright Ran-chan. I can take a step back if you want but you have to admit that getting the headmaster all gloopy was funny.

Rangiku: It was a little funny…

Gin: _large grin_ Yay! I'm off the hook. Anyways… awkwardly these are for you finally graduating. I'm surprised you made it at all. Turn around and close your eyes.

Rangiku: Ok

_Rangiku turns around and closes her eyes. Gin pulls a chain necklace out of his box and gently places it around Rangiku's neck. He clasps it shut._

Gin: All done.

Rangiku: Wow! Thanks Gin.

Gin: That isn't all. _Messes with box for a minute. Pulls out scarf._ This is also for you but I thought it would be too warm for you to wear right now.

Rangiku: This is awesome, thanks so much Gin!

_Rangiku leans in to give Gin a big hug. After a few seconds she realizes what she did and jumps back with a light blush across her cheeks._

Rangiku: I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away.

Gin: It's fine. A hug never hurt anyone. Do you know why I gave you these things?

Rangiku: Graduation right?

Gin: Yes but for another reason also. I told you I would take a step back and I will. These things are to remind you that if you ever need anything I am here for you. Also I had to make it up to you for almost sliming you with my green goop.

Rangiku: _chuckles _Thanks; I will definitely hold onto this stuff.

Gin: Good.

_The in denial couple stand quietly for a moment. Rangiku glances up and notices that the sun is going down._

Rangiku: Wow the sunset is beautiful!

Gin: Yes you are. (A/N: TEEHEE, my sister thinks this is too cheesy)

Rangiku: What??

Gin: Nothing.

Rangiku: Ok…

_The two spend the rest of their night looking at the sun and stars when the sun is gone. Late into the night Gin realizes the time and runs Rangiku home. Rangiku fingers the necklace and holds on tight to the scarf. She will cherish them forever._

**Scene End**

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Alrighty!! Another section of Gin's life is written.

When I wrote my summary I was a little iffy about whether everything lined up. Does it work out with the summary? I need to know or the wrong people will be reading my story.

Review Please!


	4. Act 3: Gin's Regret

I saw this story and thought it looked a little lonely so I decided to write more for it.

Happy Holidays!!

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

**Act 3 Scene 1**

_The scene opens with Gin sitting alone in his quarters, holding onto a picture of himself and his old third seat. In the picture they are smiling and have their arms around each other's shoulders. In their other hands are mugs filled with Sake. They appear to be toasting something._

Gin: _quietly to himself_ What have I done? This went against everything that I have been taught and is a crime of many levels. I heard that the search resources have been doubled. What if they catch me? Execution… I can't be executed though, that would leave Ra…

_His thoughts are cut off as Aizen enters the room. Gin's back stiffens and his grip tightens on the photo. He quickly slides the photo onto a nearby shelf before turning to face his captain_

Gin: Sir? What can I do for you?

Aizen: I just heard some mumbling so I thought I would make sure you didn't sneak a girl in here. Is there anything wrong with that?

Gin: No sir.

Aizen: Are you having regrets Gin?

Gin: Regrets?

Aizen: Yes, regrets of joining me perhaps?

Gin: No sir, I have no regrets. I merely do what I must.

Aizen: Good.

_The tension is cut as Rangiku jumps into the doorframe. She has a large jug in her hands and a huge smile spread across her face._

Rangiku: Gin! I got that sake. Now let's party!

_She freezes as she notices Aizen in the room_

(continued) Hi there! You are?

Aizen: I am the captain of the fifth squad.

Rangiku: Oh! _Hides jug behind back_ It is a pleasure to meet you then. I just… had some business with Ichimaru-san.

Aizen: Business? Didn't you say that you had sake? Aren't you a little under aged to be drinking?

Rangiku: Actually sir I had my birthday a few months ago.

Aizen: I know who you are. Matsumoto Rangiku right?

_In the background Gin visibly cringes_

Rangiku: That's correct.

Aizen: _to Gin_ Your friend is quite bright Ichimaru-fukutaicho.

Gin: She is…

Rangiku: I'll just be going I guess… I'll talk to you later Ichimaru-san. Make sure to bring some cups.

_Rangiku winks and turns to leave the room. She is stopped as Aizen places a hand on her shoulder._

Aizen: I recognize this sake jug. Did Kurosaki-taicho give you permission to take this much of his precious alcohol.

Rangiku: Of course sir!

Aizen: I think not. Stealing is inexcusable. I will have to confiscate this from you.

_Rangiku reluctantly hands over the jug_

Rangiku: Yes sir.

Gin: See you later Matsumoto-san.

Rangiku: laughs Wow! Your so formal Gin.

_Rangiku leaves_

Aizen: Nice girl.

Gin: I guess…

Aizen: I understand why you want to protect her. She has only been in squad 10 for a week but has already managed to work her way up into a seated position. She has also grown close to Kurosaki-taicho. It is interesting to say the least. I will see you later.

_Exit Aizen. Gin looks back up at the picture and sighs to himself._

**Scene End**

* * *

**Act 3 Scene 2**

_The scene opens in the office of Isshin Kurosaki who is currently the captain of squad 10. He is sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he hears a knock at his door._

Isshin: Who is it?

Rangiku: It's Matsumoto. You called?

Isshin: Ah yes! Please come in Rangiku.

_The door slides open and Rangiku steps inside_

Rangiku: You wished to see me?

Isshin: Yes I did. You don't know what happened to a quarter of my sake by any chance do you?

Rangiku: Umm… no I don't.

Isshin: Are you sure? My security cameras aren't liars. It is hard to believe that you drank it all though. Did you share with some friends at least?

Rangiku: I didn't get to drink any of it. Aizen-taicho confiscated it. He said he was going to bring it back here.

Isshin: Well he didn't… oh well! Just don't do it again. If you're going to take sake then take it from the 11th squad. They don't need any alcohol, they are already crazy enough without it.

Rangiku: Yes Kurosaki-taicho!

Isshin: It's Isshin. Iiisssshiiiiiin. Kurosaki is for people who I don't like.

Rangiku: Yes Isshin.

Isshin: One more thing.

Rangiku: Sir?

Isshin: How would you like to become my vice-captain?

Rangiku: I… I would be honored sir.

Isshin: Great! Although… you're probably wondering why I am asking you this.

Rangiku: Not at all sir.

Isshin: _ignoring her comment_ It is because I don't know how much longer I will be hanging around here. You have probably noticed that I have been making many extended trips to earth. Yamamoto is getting mad; I think that sooner or later he is going to exile me, so I want someone trustworthy in charge. Got it!

Rangiku: Yes…

Isshin: Good, now get out of here, and tell Gin that I can see his shadow in the doorway.

Rangiku: Yes sir

_Rangiku exits and offstage you can hear a "Baka!" and "Hey" echoing around._

**Scene End**

* * *

**Act 3 Scene 3**

_Gin and Rangiku are sitting together in a 5th squad conference room. Between them is a jug of sake and they each have cups filled with it. They both have had a few glasses but neither are showing effects yet. In fact, Gin looks dead serious._

Gin: Rangiku. Can I ask you something?

Rangiku: Sure…

Gin: What did you think of Aizen-taicho?

Rangiku: Honestly? I thought he was a little creepy. I can't explain it though, I just felt it.

Gin: I get that too.

Rangiku: Why are you asking about Aizen-taicho?

Gin: He is well; dangerous so I was making sure you weren't in love with him or something.

Rangiku: Me in love with Aizen-taicho? Your sense of humor is improving Gin. The last joke you made was really bad but this one was a little funnier.

Gin: You didn't like my last joke?

Rangiku: "A guy walks into a bar. The second guy ducks." What kind of joke is that? Brutal abuse of a poor guy who just wanted some alcohol. Where'd you hear that from anyway?

Gin: I heard it from the old 3rd seat…

_Both teens fall silent for a moment as they think about the old third seat._

**Scene End**

* * *

**Act 3 Scene 3.4**

_1 year before, Gin walks into a dark room and looks around in confusion. The lights flick on and everyone shouts "Congratulations!!" The whole 5th squad is present to celebrate Gin's joining. This is before the 3rd seats death and is the only time that Gin talks to him_

Gin: Wow! This is for me?

_A young man steps out of the crowd. He is wearing the traditional shihaksho but also has a bright red celebration hat on his hat. He holds out a similar hat out to Gin._

(A/N: Since I couldn't find the 3rd seats name I had to make one up or steal one to be more precise…)

Sasuke: Of course this party is for you! It is an amazing thing to have someone so young join the squad and seat on their first day. We want you to feel welcome. Hi! I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Gin: Hi, I'm Gin Ichimaru

_Sasuke and Gin shake hands_

Sasuke: Follow me. I'll introduce you to everyone.

_Gin follows Sasuke and introduces himself to everyone. Then they separate and Gin goes off to a corner to get some alcohol. 5 drinks later he goes back over to where Sasuke is._

Sasuke: ..So then the men walked around the sand stack and the Japanese guy jumped out of the sand yelling "Surprise!!"

_The whole group cracks into laughter and Gin slides into the circle that they are standing in._

Gin: Jokes? I have one! So there was this snake and it was slithering through the grass. Suddenly some kids come along. The snake says, "lets play!" The kids say, "but you'll bite us." The snake says, "no I won't. Not if you play with me." So the kids play with the snake. Then the snake bites the kids. The kids say, "you said you wouldn't bite us!." The snake says, "I'm a snake, it's what I do."

_Silence… they look at each other before Sasuke clears his throat._

Sasuke: How about I try one. So a guy walks into a bar. Second guy ducks.

_Laughter ensues. The night goes similarly and not much more is remembered because of the amount of sake consumed._

**Scene End**

* * *

**Act 3 Scene 3.8**

_The scene is back with Rangiku and Gin, sitting exactly where they were in Scene 3._

Rangiku: I never met him, sounds like a good guy.

Gin: Yea, I definitely would have wanted to get to know him better if I had known that the next day he would die.

Rangiku: I never thought I would see the day where you would regret something Gin.

Gin: Regret? I have regretted things, like getting together with you now. You're more trouble than your worth.

Rangiku: Oh really? Should my sake and I just go?

Gin: No, no you can stay.

Rangiku: Good I have some news to share with you so thanks for letting me stay.

Gin: What news?

Rangiku: I've been promoted!

Gin: Really to what seat?

Rangiku: I'm going to be the lieutenant. Kurosaki-taicho told me earlier today. He got really serious. Like really serious. I've never seen him that way before so I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth.

Gin: Great… more danger for you eh.

Rangiku: More excitement you mean!!

Gin: _Half heartedly_ Yay

**Scene End**

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

Big chapter O.O I like seeing them like this, it means that I'm better at description.

A note about the red hat on Sasuke's head. Red people are people in movies and books who are just there to die. That is their only purpose.

Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
